


Time to Spare

by Ivegotaheadlineforyou



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, look they just love each other a lot and they fuck what else do you want, lots of softe talk and love, well more like day after the wedding night because who has the energy after a wedding tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegotaheadlineforyou/pseuds/Ivegotaheadlineforyou
Summary: “Slow down”, he whispered against her ear. “We’ve got time, Rydice.” She smiled and conceded to his pace, leaning her head against his.***Orpheus and Eurydice get to discover what being husband and wife feels like.Sequel to Sweet Poet; Loving Songbird.





	Time to Spare

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for i have s i n n e d.  
> Unbetaed.  
> Sequel to Sweet Poet; Loving Songbird. Can be read alone, but works best when read in tandem.
> 
> Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell, gods bless her soul.

When Eurydice blinked awake, it was only because she could feel calloused fingers running up and down her back. She was half on top of Orpheus, her left arm across his torso, her left leg hitched up across his. She tilts her head to look up at him, squinting through the soft light that fills the room.

“g’mornin,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Morning,” he whispered into her hair, shifting slightly so that they were laying side by side facing each other. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good,” she said, picking up her left hand and tracing shapes on his chest. “Had a strange dream, though.”

“Oh yeah?” he smiled at her, tangling his feet with hers.

“Mmhm,” she said, leaning down to kiss the same spot on his chest she was touching. 

He slowly peppered kisses across her collarbone, and she smiled at the attention, running her hands through his hair. When they met, he was a little wide eyed, unsure of what to do with his hands or his mouth. But at this point, they knew each other’s bodies like their own. She had told him, shown him, how she liked to be touched, and he was all too enthusiastic to show her how good he could be. And one thing she knew about Orpheus was that he was very attentive to her, especially in bed. 

As he kissed across her chest, she laid on her back, arching slightly into his touch. He shifted so that he was on top of her, and wrapped his hands around her back, pressing her closer to him as he continued to kiss down her body.

“So this dream,” he prompted, a small smile on his face as he began to kiss down her sternum. “Was I there?” 

She propped her head up on the pillows, watching as he pressed kisses across the top of her chest. “You were,” she murmured, running a hand through his hair. “You looked very —” she broke off into a gasp as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, softly running his tongue over it.

Their playful conversation was going to have to wait, as she lost her words whenever he did this. After so long together, she was still shocked by how gentle, and yet sure, his touch was. He sucked on her left nipple, running his thumb over the right one, driving her a little crazy as he did it. When he felt her nipple harden in his mouth, he switched to the other one, not wanted to leave any part of her untouched, unkissed.

As he began kissing between her breasts, down her stomach, he ran his hands down her sides, and she ran her nails along his scalp. It made him shiver against her, his eyes peering up to look at her as he let out a shaky breath against her stomach. His eyes were soft, a little dazed from getting to touch her like this. In her eyes lay a sense of urgency, like if she didn’t have him right then and there, she might burst.

“Just relax,” he whispered into the junction of her hip, slowly moving down. It wasn’t often he took control, or more accurately, it wasn’t often when she really let him, when she allowed herself the freedom to just lie back and _take_. But she wasn’t going to stop her Poet now. “Let me take care of my wife.”

And with one last kiss to her inner thigh, his mouth was on her. She let her head fall back, moaning softly at the soft, warm pressure of his mouth on her. He mouthed at her, his eyes closed, totally focused on the task at hand. He ran his tongue over her, and her mind went blank. She let her head fall back against the pillows, her eyes blinking shut. She couldn’t keep up with him, with what he was doing. All she could think about was the golden pressure beginning to build low in her stomach, and the feelings of _yes —_ of how wonderful this hot, insistent pressure against her clit and her opening felt.

He wrapped his arms under her thighs, pulling them over his shoulders and lifting her hips just slightly to get a better angle. He grinned against her when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He knew that he had a hit a spot, so he focused his attention there.

“Gods, _how_ are you so good at that?” she said, looking down to watch him with her mouth open, breathing deeply. She was drenched, and Orpheus pressed his mouth against her like he was a dying man. She reached down and took one of his hands in her own, tangling their fingers together. The feeling was far too much and far too sweet. She needed something to ground her, to remind her that this moment was real. That the man between her legs, sending her to planes of existence she didn’t know existed, was real. And he was hers. 

He held her hand tight with one hand, and with the other, he slid it between her legs, pushing two fingers into her slowly. He could hear her moaning, drank up the noises that he was pulling from her. He pumped them in and out of her slowly, taking his time taking her apart, before hooking them slightly and sucking on her clit. She gasped and arched off the bed, tightening her grasp on his fingers.

Her orgasm surprised both of them — she hadn’t realised how close she was, and it rolled through her with little warning. He continued to work through her climax, and as she began to come down from it, she smiled down at him, reaching to run a hand through his hair. 

He pulled away and rested his chin on her hip, looking up at her. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were soft as she ran her fingers through his floppy hair. He pressed a kiss to her bare stomach and she grinned.

“Happy?” He asked quietly, a smile on his face. She just nodded, a little breathless.

“You going to get up here,” she mumbled, a little smirk on her face, “and make love to your wife?” He nodded quickly, his eyes filled with stars, and slid up her body to lie face to face with her, pulling her in for a kiss.

She wouldn’t admit it to him, but it drove Eurydice crazy when he kissed her with the tangy taste of her on his lips. So she kissed him back, pressing her body against his, allowing their tongues to mingle, to dance against one another, as she tugged on his hair, eliciting a moan from the poet.

She pulled back and sat up and her lover followed suit, leaning against their headboard and pulling Eurydice onto his lap. She straddled his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brushed her hair behind her ears and she leaned in to kiss his cheek, pressing soft kisses all the way to his ear. 

She wanted nothing more than to take him in her hand and slide down, to take him inside of her, and give her mind over to her more primal side. She wanted them connected, wanted it now, but her Poet had another idea.

“Slow down”, he whispered against her ear, his hands softly running over her thighs. “We’ve got time, Rydice.” She smiled and conceded to his pace, leaning her head against his.

“I just got excited,” she murmured, relaxing into his hold on her, his thighs fitting perfectly between hers. She could feel his length between them, and it gave her a thrill to know that he was right there with her. That the feeling of something sweet and molten in her gut was matched.

He kissed the spot behind her ear, and her head fell to the side to give him more room to explore. Orpheus slowly pressed hot and heavy kisses from her ear along her jawline, until finally she had had enough. She turned her head and captured his lips in a kiss that they both moaned into almost immediately. 

Orpheus could tell how ready she was, could tell how absolutely drenched she was, and wanted to savour every moment. He wanted to give Eurydice every ounce of pleasure that he could, relax into the time that they had been given and watch her fall apart under his fingertips, and fall right along side her. The fact that this woman had chose him again and again, had let him be the one to know her like this, made his head spin.

Eurydice pulled back from the kiss, pulling on Orpheus bottom lip lightly with her teeth. “Slow is one thing, Poet,” she said, reaching a hand between them to grasp his cock. His head fell backwards and a broken moan escaped his lips. “But you’re moving at a glacial pace.”

Eurydice stroked his length, shifting so that she was straddling one of his thighs, fully resting herself on him. She watched with electricity in her veins and stars in her eyes as her Poet gasped at this newfound pleasure. She felt him grip her thigh with one hand, his other sneaking around her waist, and pulling her closer to him. And who was she to refuse, as her new position meant that, as she rolled her hips slowly against his leg, she found the friction that she needed.

“‘Rydice,” he moaned her name, a prayer on his lips, and _gods_ who gave him the right to sound so sinful. She couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t take being so close and yet so disconnected. Were she not swept up in the softness of his touch and the beauty of his pleasure, she would have sucked dark marks all over his collarbone, have taken him within her in one go.

When Orpheus met Eurydice, she was hungry. She was feral — her eyes were wide and her teeth were bared. The longer they stayed within each other’s worlds, the softer she became. But that hunger, that pit in her stomach that said _take_ , that said _mine_ , was not gone. No, she was feral when she found herself this close to pleasure, and Orpheus wanted nothing more than to give her everything he had.

She lifted herself up slightly and lined him up at her entrance. Orpheus reached down to cover her hand with his, and fusing their mouths together as she lowered herself onto him. Orpheus groaned as he felt Eurydice’s body clench around him, and Eurydice felt so _full_ she lost her breath all together. 

She took him in as if he belonged there, as if they were one human being and this, him deep inside of her and her body pressed against his, was how they were meant to be.

“Orpheus,” she breathed, bottoming out on him, and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to collect himself. He wanted to make this good for the both of them. “Is this what you imagined?”

He leaned his forehead against hers, running his hands over her hips. “What do you mean?” he asked, his mind in a daze of lust. She just smiled and pressed her lips to his, letting their lips move slowly against one another.

“Is this what you imagined when you asked me to come home with you?” she pulled back to watch his reaction to her words. His face broke into a smile and she smiled right back at him. They had found together that sex was always more fun when they could smile with each other, when they could laugh. Sex was a scary thing at first — Orpheus having never been with anyone, and Eurydice having never been with anyone kind. They found laughter and joy in their intimacy, and it somehow fit in perfectly next to their lust and ferocity.

“This is more than I could have ever hoped for,” he said, fusing their lips back together, as he began to thrust his hips into hers.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands finding their way into his hair and tugging as she rolled her hips against his. For as long as she would live, Eurydice thought, she would never get enough of this — of feeling her Poet moaning into her mouth, of feeling him hold her close, her nipples rubbing against his chest, the heat in her stomach that he put there.

“Orpheus,” she gasped against his lips as he slipped a hand down between them to circle her clit.

“I’ve got you, Rydice,” he murmured against her lips, his hips rolling in time with hers. The way he said it didn't feel like he was attempting to possess her, as if she was a thing to be claimed. No, the way the lust in his voice intermingled with the way he was looking at her made it feel like he was reassuring himself that she was here. That she was his. “You’re mine, I-I’ve got you.”

“I’m all yours, baby,” she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. She slowed down their pace, wanting to enjoy every moment that they were connected. Their hips moved together slowly, the delicious push and pull of his cock inside of her driving her wild. 

Their movements weren’t graceful, her hips moving in languid thrusts as she worked to find the friction she so desperately craved, and his hips trying to keep in time with her. He leaned her back slightly, pulling away from her mouth to press hot, breathy kisses to her neck and the change of the angle had her close to screaming. 

“Fuck, _Orpheus,”_ she whined, as he continued to thrust into her. The new angle plus the feeling of his fingers at her clit had her splitting at the seams. She lost the rhythm in her hips and was desperately searching for the release she so desperately craved.

“Come on, ‘Rydice,” he moaned in a broken voice, just as close to the edge as she. He pressed into her, and pressed down on her clit, just the right side of _too much_ , as he lifted his head and ghosted his lips above hers. “Let go, love, I’ve got you.”

And with a final thrust into her, she came undone. She gasped and moaned into his mouth, her body contracting and convulsing as her orgasm washed over her. Eurydice’s body gripped Orpheus, her insides clenching around him and he fell right into her. They moved against one another, Eurydice’s hand in his hair, his hand at the small of her back pressing her closer to him, as he spilled inside of her.

They came down from the high slowly, aftershocks of her pleasure causing Eurydice to shake a little, convulse slightly. She found her breath after a few moments, and she let herself sink into his hold on her. Orpheus leaned back against their headboard and cradled her against his chest. Eurydice felt absolutely boneless, unable to move or protest as she let herself be held.

“Gods, you’re so good at that,” she murmured when she found her breath, her forehead resting on his shoulder. “Who taught you how to do that so well.”

Orpheus grinned, looking dazed, his energy draining out of him slowly. “My wife did,” he said softly, and he could feel her smile against him.

“Your wife,” she repeated as if she still couldn’t believe it. The flowers from her hair and her yellow dress from the day before were still lying on the floor.

“Your husband,” he whispered. “I can’t believe I get to be your husband.” She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, and slowly lifted herself off of him. They both let out soft groans, him at the feeling of losing her warmth around him, her at feeling a strange sense of emptiness.

Eurydice shifted to lay beside him, and he moved to lie flat on the bed. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

"I can't believe I get to be your wife," she said, resting her forehead against his. She looked into his eyes, bright and hazel and filled with specs of gold. He looked deep into her dark eyes and saw only warmth and love, laced with a little exhaustion.

She reached up to place a hand on his cheek, letting her thumb trace his cheekbone. “How about we take a quick nap, and then do this all over again?” she said, her smile affecting the sound of her voice. He smiled at her, pulling her closer.

“That sounds ideal, my love,” he said, as they curled against each other, their feet tangling with one another, and their bare skin pressed together. 

They drifted to sleep, thoroughly sated for now. Soon enough, the sound of Eurydice's stomach would wake them both up. Orpheus would hop out of bed and bring back some of the leftover cake for them to share. She would sit up in bed, and he would take one of his bandanas, using it to tie her hair back. They would share bites until they were full, and then would lay with each other and find their pleasure slowly, 

They were wed, and they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Sorry i've been away for so long! I was in France for a bit for an academic conference.  
> More fics to come soon!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and come with me about Orphydice.  
> @ivegotaheadlineforyou


End file.
